The present invention relates to a battery-fixing device for a battery forklift.
In battery forklifts, a battery case is placed in a battery space that is formed in a body of the forklift. The battery case carries a battery. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-55049 discloses a battery-fixing device for such battery forklifts.
The battery-fixing device has a frame member that extends vertically from the body to form a part of the battery space. The frame member has a through hole into which a pin is inserted. The pin is formed with a groove.
The pin is fitted into the through hole of the frame member so that the groove of the pin is engaged with the battery case, which prevents the battery case and the battery from being removed from the battery space. In replacement of the battery, the pin is pulled out of the through hole so that the groove is disengaged from the battery case, which allows the battery case to be removed from the battery space in the body.
In the above-described device, however, misalignment of the pin relative to the through hole of the frame member may occur. Such misalignment of the pin may cause the battery case to be removed from the battery space.
The present invention is directed to providing a battery-fixing device that reliably and simply prevents a battery case from being removed from a battery space.